


Good Boy

by GarsLoup



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic BDSM, Spanking
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarsLoup/pseuds/GarsLoup
Summary: Il y a une intimité, un réconfort dans le BDSM qu'Eddie n'expérience que durant les scènes. Pendant des années, il n'a partagé cette expérience qu'avec des femmes, jamais il n'aurait cru un jour ressentir les mêmes choses avec un homme. Waylon est plus jeune que lui, moins expérimenté et pourtant, il est le dominant et l'ami parfait pour Eddie.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ce projet me trotte en tête depuis un bon moment déjà, après l'avoir repris et abandonner à plusieurs reprise je pense enfin tenir le bon bout! C'est pour cette raison que le premier chapitre est disponible aujourd'hui!
> 
> Avant le début de ce chapitre je tiens à préciser que ma connaissance de l'univers BDSM est limité et pour cause il existe autant de variante dans BDSM qu'il existe de relation. Cependant s'il y a quelque chose qui vous semble dangeureux dans mes propos, venez m'en faire part, je serais vraiment heureuse d'en apprendre plus sur cet univers et corriger mon erreur ! Je n'ai aucunement envie de salir la réputation de cette communauté qui souffre déjà beaucoup de la mauvaise image.
> 
> Plus de note à la fin avec des tag supplémentaires propres au chapitre!
> 
> Merci beaucoup à Mélanie ma bêta lectrice qui me sauve vraiment la vie à chaque fois ;)

« Waylon Park, tu es un jeune homme trop têtu pour ton propre bien. »

 

Asséna Eddie alors que sa main se refermait sur le cou du soumis, l'obligeant à se relever. L'action surpris et intrigua les autres clients alentours. Eddie ne leur prêtait pas attention, toute son attention se portant sur Waylon.

 

« Peut-être qu'une correction te remettra les idées en place. »

 

Il l’entraîna dans une des nombreuses alcôves du club, après avoir récupérer une bouteille d'eau et une barre de céréale auprès du barman. Un couple concluait une scène au vu des légères acclamations qu'Eddie pouvaient percevoir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son timing tombait si bien. Eddie conserva Waylon à ses côtés, une main maintenant toujours fermement sa nuque et il attendit que les deux compagnes se relevèrent avant de prendre leur place. Le soumis conservait dans sa main la serviette en papier qui avait scellé son destin pour la soirée. Eddie déposa la bouteille d'eau et l’en-cas sur un des meubles prévus à cet effet. Il reporta enfin son attention sur le blond.

 

Waylon et lui se fréquentait depuis quelques mois. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté, échangé sur des sujets parfois trop personnels pour les confier à une simple connaissance. Pourtant, Eddie ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait. Waylon savait l'écouter, savait comment le faire se sentir en sécurité dès qu'il se trouvait en sa présence. Pourtant, l'informaticien était moins grand, moins musclé, moins tout en comparaison à Eddie. C'était peut-être ça qui plaisait aux plus âgé. Avoir quelqu'un de si exubérant avec qui partager de bon moment. Il n'avait pourtant jamais envisagé d'avoir une relation avec lui. Encore moins de réaliser une scène avec le blond en étant lui-même le dominant. Cela faisait vingt ans qu'il avait intégré la communauté très contestée du BDSM et bien quinze ans qu'il n'avait plus enfilé le rôle du dominant. Il hésita une seconde quant à la marche à suivre, s'il devrait mettre un terme dès maintenant à la scène. Puis il croisa le regard de Waylon qui le défiait sans pudeur.

 

Après ça, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

 

« Tu te rappelles de ton safeword ? » Demanda-t-il, lâchant la nuque de l'homme pour retirer son alliance ainsi que la veste de son costume. Il commença à dénouer sa cravate avant d'aviser, elle pourrait se montrer utile.

 

« Rouge. » Répondit simplement Waylon, attendant les instructions de son dominant.

 

Eddie se remémora les mots que l'informaticien avait inscrit sur la serviette. La scène se concentrait sur un châtiment corporel. Si le dominant pouvait y inclure de l'humiliation se serait un vrai bonus. L'une des seules requêtes était de ne pas laisser de trace là où des yeux non avertit pourrait les voir. Eddie acquiesça pour lui-même.

 

« Rajoute un objet comme safeword. » Lorsqu'il put observer l'incompréhension qui marquait le visage du soumis, il ajouta : « Il est possible que tu sois dans l'incapacité de parler, si tu me le permets. »

 

Waylon acquiesça rapidement d'un mouvement de tête.

 

« D'accord, carrément d'accord. » Il ajouta une close à leur contrat. « Je vous prends votre alliance. Si je la retire, c'est qu'on arrête. » Conclut-il avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur mais qui agaçait tout simplement Eddie.

 

Il n'avait pas le temps de discuter du sujet avec le soumis alors il glissa son alliance au pouce du blond. Un nouveau constat de leur différence de carrure.

 

« Ne la perds pas. »

 

« Sinon quoi ? » Musa le blond, testant les limites de son Dominant d'une nuit.

 

« Tu pourrais être amené à rapidement le découvrir, jeune homme. » Promit-il et sourit en voyant son vis-à-vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Eddie n'était pas sûr de vouloir découvrir ce qu'imaginait l'homme.

 

Ils délaissèrent le contrat au même titre que la veste du costume d'Eddie sur le meuble. Le dominant guida son partenaire donc un coin de la pièce. Quand il se retrouva face à un mur, Waylon tourna la tête vers son dominant qui rectifia le tir.

 

« Regarde le mur. » Ordonna-t-il, plaçant un pied entre les jambes de l'homme, l'incitant à écarter les jambes. « Bras croisés dans le dos. Utilise ce temps pour réfléchir à ce que tu as fait. »

 

Waylon acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête, il fut félicité d'un baiser sur la nuque. Eddie s'y attarda juste assez pour percevoir l'odeur amère de l'homme. Un mélange pas des plus déplaisant de transpiration dû à la chaleur du club mais aussi aux effluves que ses vêtements avaient absorbé tout au long de la journée. Ce n’était pas une odeur des plus agréables mais c'était une scène impromptue, réalisée après une dure journée de travail alors cela aurait pu être pire. C'était tout de même un signe que boire pour décompresser n'était pas une si bonne idée vu la situation dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient.

 

Eddie s'éloigna du soumis, observant les jouets mis à leur disposition. En règle générale, Eddie préférait réaliser des scènes avec son propre matériel mais il n'était pas vraiment en positions de rechigner. Puis il y avait de quoi désinfecter chaque élément à disposition, pour le confort de chacun. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur des menottes, encore une fois la tentation était là mais il n'y céda pas.

 

« Répète tout ce qui t'as été reproché » Son regard glissa sur les hanches de son soumis : « et surtout, n’oublie rien. »

 

Le regard d'Eddie faisait des allers-retours entre Waylon et les cannes, cravaches et badines exposées. Il s'attarda plus particulièrement sur les cravaches. Après tout, des trois objets, c'était elles qui mordaient le moins le receveur. Si Waylon travaillait en bureau, il avait besoin d'être capable de s’asseoir sans attirer les soupçons de ses collègues. Puis Eddie repensa aux quinze années passées sans dominer quelqu'un, il n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque de blesser Waylon. Pas alors que cette scène était en elle-même déjà une erreur. Ce serait donc une fessée des plus classiques. La paume de sa main s’abattant sur le rebondit des fesses du soumis. Il y avait plus déplaisant comme destin.

 

« Je suis têtu. » Débuta Waylon. Son ton était calme ; c'était rassurant de savoir que le soumis était assez en confiance pour ne pas être nerveux.

 

« Immorale et casse-couilles selon un certain dominant. » Bien qu'il soit incapable de le voir, le dominant était certain que l'homme affichait un sourire suffisant.

 

Eddie se rapprocha, bien décidé à couper cours à la rébellion de son soumis. Il agrippa d'une main le visage de l'homme, l'incitant à faire volte-face ainsi que de regarder le dominant dans les yeux.

 

« Peut-être qu'un bâillon ne seras pas suffisant. » Assena-t-il, son regard plongeant dans celui ambré de son vis-à-vis qui le défiait sans retenue. « Mais on peut toujours essayer de laver ton orifice de toute vulgarité. »

 

La surprise du blond en elle-même valait le coup d'avoir cédé aux caprices de Waylon. L'arroseur allait bel et bien être arrosé et ce n'était pas seulement une métaphore.

 

« Eddie ? »

 

« C'est Monsieur pour toi, mon garçon. » Le corrigea-t-il avant de reprendre : « Tu vas faire ce que je demande ? »

 

« Oui... Monsieur. »

 

Ça sonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il entraîna Waylon à sa suite, quand le blond se retrouva face au lavabo, les savons et désinfectants mis à leur disposition et la réalisation frappa le soumis.

 

« Safeword ? » C'était plus un rappel qu'une véritable question. Il voulait s'assurer que son soumis savait qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main pour refuser ce qu'ils s’apprêtaient à faire. Waylon ne perdit rien de sa splendeur.

 

« Rouge mais je risque d'avoir la bouche pleine, alors il y a aussi votre alliance, Monsieur. »

 

Eddie ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, c'était un talent que possédait le soumis ; être ainsi, toujours à la limite de l'insolence sans jamais dépasser la limite. C'était rafraîchissant comme comportement, ça changeait de tous ses collègues de travail avec un balai dans le cul. Si Eddie était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il était lui-même assez ennuyeux. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec Waylon mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ça le guiderait à cet instant. S'il y avait prêté plus attention, sûrement qu'il en aurait pris conscience plus tôt.

 

Au lieu de quoi, il se lava les mains une première fois puis la seconde fois, il fit mousser le savon avant de reporter son attention sur son soumis.

 

« Ouvre la bouche pour moi, Waylon. » Quand le soumis s'exécuta, Eddie prit soin de laver minutieusement la cavité buccale qui lui fut exposé. Il pouvait admirer à quel point son soumis avait envie de grimacer et de recracher le savon qui envahissait sa bouche.

 

« Généralement, on requiert le contraire mais cette fois-ci, n'avale pas. » Le taquina-t-il, s'attirant des éclairs qui cette fois-ci le fit rire.

 

Il poursuivit son exploration, allant un peu plus loin avant de retirer ses doigts quand il vit des larmes prendre place au coin de l’œil de son soumis alors même qu'il eut un léger haut-le-cœur. Il fit se courber Waylon pour que son visage se retrouve sous le jet d'eau. Rinçant sa bouche et s'il le conserva plus longtemps que nécessaire sous l'eau froide, Waylon ne s'en plaignit pas.

 

Quand il le laissa enfin se retirer, certaines mèches blondes du soumis collait à son front. Eddie vint mettre de l'ordre sur ce visage.

 

« Ce dominant dont tu parlais, quels sont les termes qu'il a employé pour te décrire ?

\- Il a dit que j'étais quelqu'un d'immoral et d'agaçant. » Corrigea Waylon sous le regard approbateur de son dominant.

 

« C'est mieux, mais ce n'est pas les seules raisons pour lesquelles tu t'apprête à être puni. » Confia Eddie, ses doigts venant caresser la joue de Waylon.

 

C'était quelque chose qui avait toujours déconcerté Eddie, la proximité, l'intimité qui se créer autour d'une scène. Les deux amis étaient à l'aise avec leur corps, confortable d'avoir des gestes qui, en temps normal, ils n'auraient même pas imaginé avoir l'un envers l'autre. Alors lorsqu’Eddie vient embrasser le front de Waylon avant de souffler : « Déshabille-toi, » il n'y avait aucune gêne, aucune pudeur à avoir alors que le blond s’exécutait.

 

Il pouvait observer Waylon se dénuder, allant même jusqu'à l'aider à retirer lentement ses chaussures. Waylon était un partisan de la rapidité, tout devait être fait le plus vite possible, c'était plus inconvénient pour lui. Eddie avait toujours aimé prendre son temps, garder le contrôle de la situation.

 

« Toujours si élégant. » Si Eddie n'était pas aussi concentré sur sa tâche, peut-être qu'il aurait perçu la façon dont Waylon avait levé les yeux au ciel. Peut-être qu'il aurait ajouté cet acte sur la longue liste qui faisait que Waylon aller recevoir une correction.

 

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cela sonne comme une insulte venant de ta part ? » Il musa avant de se redresser, passant son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure du soumis.

 

« Peut-être que je devrais te bâillonner pour éviter un nouvel écart. » Il ajouta et son regard glissa sur les harnais mis à disposition, Waylon suivit son regard et profita de l’inattention de son dominant pour retirer rapidement le reste de ses vêtements.

 

Quand Eddie vit le résultat, il sourit. L'impatience de son soumis était ce qui les avaient, tous deux, guidé ici dans un premier temps. Waylon voulait faire d'Eddie son soumis, tous deux s’entendaient bien et actuellement n'avaient aucun contrat en cours. Alors cela semblait évident pour le cadet. Ça l'était beaucoup moins pour Eddie. Il ne pouvait nier qu'ils avaient tous deux une bonne alchimie et qu'il appréciait sincèrement l’intérêt que lui portait Waylon. Il savait cependant qu'une relation avec lui ne les mènerait nulle part. Il ne voulait pas risquer leur amitié pour quelques scènes volées. Cependant l'insistance de Waylon, ses jérémiades incessantes et les cocktails du club avaient eu raison de lui. Il avait accepté une scène. Une scène puis tout reviendrait à la normal.

 

Du moins, c'était le plan.

 

Waylon se retrouvait nu devant lui, attendant de nouvelles directives et Eddie fut un instant perdu dans son admiration. Il se demandait comment un homme aussi jeune puisse vouloir d'une telle intimité avec lui. Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'attarder sur cette pensée, il se devait d'être pleinement présent pour son soumis. Il vint poser une main sur son cou, faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts sur la peau exposée, dessinant la courbure de ses muscles. Il remonta avec une lenteur toute calculée sur sa nuque, là où sa caresse aérienne se muât en une poigne d'acier arrachant une inspiration brusque au blond suivi d'un rire gêné des plus adorable venant d'un homme de trente ans. Eddie souriait, avisant des événements qui allaient suivre. L'alcôve qu'ils avaient investie n'était pas l'une des plus grandes, le matériel à disposition était clairement suffisant mais il n'y avait qu'un fauteuil pour leur confort. Malgré leur différence de gabarit, Waylon n'était pas pour autant quelqu'un de chétif. L'informaticien était étonnement tonique et sec, n'ayant rien à envier aux autres hommes du club, ni même d’Eddie. Cependant, jamais ils ne tiendraient confortablement sur ce siège, pas pour ce qu'ils s’apprêtaient à faire.

 

Du coup, ça modifiait quelque peu leur plan. Eddie s'était attendu à avoir Waylon perché sur ses genoux. Recréant l'humiliation des fessées perçues lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Au lieu de quoi, il dû se rabattre sur une autre position. De nouveau posté devant un mur, Eddie lâcha la nuque de son soumis et s'éloigna d'un pas.

 

« Prend appui sur le mur et cambre-toi pour moi, Waylon » Demanda-t-il et le soumis s’exécuta. D'un coup d’œil, Eddie analysa la position du blond avant de corriger certains points. Il fit se pencher Waylon un peu plus, écarta un peu plus ses cuisses, dénoua sa propre cravate et vint bander les yeux du plus jeune.

 

« On passe enfin aux choses sérieuses ! » Siffla-t-il, appréciateur avant de laisser échapper un jappement suivi d'un rire nerveux alors qu’une main s'abattit sur sa croupe pour ponctuer sa phrase.

 

Eddie s'éloigna et l'hésitation qu'il avait eu à l'idée d'utiliser un harnais ou un bâillon s'évapora après la dernière intervention de Waylon. Il récupéra un harnais classique ou deux bandes de cuir noir était reliée à une balle de silicone. Écarlate. Eddie ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quoi Waylon ressemblerait, les lèvres distordues autour de l'objet, incapable de prononcer des mots et encore moins des sons intelligibles. Il entreprit de le découvrir rapidement. Il mit le bâillon en place et s'assura que l'homme était à l'aise avec deux de ses sens ainsi supprimés. Lorsque Waylon commença à se dandiner sur place, quémandant de nouveau de l'attention, Eddie fut rassuré. Alors il put offrir à l'homme ce qu'il attendait de lui. Sa main s’abattit de nouveau sur la croupe de l'homme, l'intensité étant la même que la précédente. Le son guttural qu'il soutira en réponse lui plut. Il laissa le temps à la brûlure du choc de se rependre, caressant le dos du soumis d'une main, l'autre attendant son moment de gloire.

 

« À quoi pensais-tu en proposant un truc pareil ? » Il ponctua sa question d'une fessée plus puissante que les précédentes.

 

Dès la cinquième claque, Eddie trouva l'intensité parfaite pour Waylon. Les plaintes, entre plaisir et douleur, étaient une mélodie exquise à ses oreilles et celles des voyeurs. Waylon était un spectacle que beaucoup de personne voulait partager avec Eddie. Malgré l'incapacité qu'il avait à parler, le blond se faisait parfaitement comprendre. Ses doigts se crispant contre le mur alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière, un cri étouffé ponctuant son action. Alors qu'Eddie caressait la peau qu'il lui était offerte, Waylon faisait de son mieux pour se presser contre le touché.

 

« Cette fois, tu vas comprendre la leçon ! »

 

Sa propre main commençait elle aussi à chauffer ; le tiraillement d'un travail bien fait. Sa main libre vint se refermer autour du cou du blond, là où il pouvait sentir chacune des vibrations qui accompagnait les plaintes du soumis. Waylon était merveilleux dans ce rôle, lui qui habituellement dominé dans ses relations. Eddie ne pouvait être qu'admiratif, cependant ça ne suffisait pas pour le convaincre de passer un contrat avec le blond.

 

« Il n'est pas question que je tolère ce comportement, jeune homme. »

 

Arrivés à la dixième fessés, les jambes de Waylon tremblaient sous son poids et Eddie savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Alors, il appliquait, par moment, une pression nécessaire sur la gorge de Waylon pour lui donner l'impression de suffoquer avant de le relâcher. Il ponctuait chaque claque sur sa croupe de paroles, tantôt accusatrice et tantôt plus douce.

 

« Tu es si beau à accepter ton châtiment sans te défiler. » Susurra-t-il à son oreille avant d'embrasser la peau tendre juste sous sa mâchoire.

 

Eddie était le mieux placé, capable d'observer chaque réaction physique qui parcourait le corps de son soumis. Les frissons qui recouvraient sa peau quand il était dans l'attente de recevoir sa punition. La tension qui prenait place dans ses muscles quand le choc avait lieu. La larme solitaire qui glissa sur sa joue alors qu'Eddie concluait cette scène.

 

« Connais ta place, jeune homme et restes-y. »

 

La dernière claque fut un peu plus forte que les précédentes et la plainte de Waylon ne les déçurent pas. Eddie vint déposer un baiser sur l'épaule du blond avant de s'attaquer aux deux baillons recouvrant son visage. Il ne quitta pas ses côtés, murmurant de douces paroles pour le féliciter de sa performance. Waylon restait silencieux, retrouvant graduellement pieds dans la réalité. Eddie prit ses miens dans les siennes, massant des mains tremblantes, des articulations malmenées d'avoir été crispées aussi longtemps. Puis quand le soumis se sentit capable de bouger, il le guida dans la pièce, venant l'envelopper dans la veste de son costume, récupérant au passage la bouteille d'eau et la barre de céréales qu’ils avaient délaissé au début de la scène. Quand ils furent installés dans le fauteuil, Waylon confortablement pressé contre son torse, Eddie vint présenter le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres. Il lui fit boire de petites gorgées, une main massant la base de sa nuque pour l'aider à se détendre. Waylon vint lui-même récupérer la barre de céréales quand il se sentit capable d'avaler quelque chose. Eddie l'observait faire, replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux qui se rebellaient. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que chaque cellule du corps du blond existait pour se révolter. C'était une idée qui lui arracha un sourire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer comment ce moment-là se serait déroulé s'il avait été le soumis.

 

« Merci. »

 

Eddie fut pris de court par ce simple mot. La voix de Waylon était un peu éraillée après toutes les plaintes qu'il avait poussées.

 

« Ce fut un plaisir. » Répondit-il calmement, pas plus fort qu'un murmure.

 

Si la scène était un moment intimiste, l'après-scène n'était pas différente. C'était le moment où chaque parti laissait retomber l'adrénaline et l'euphorie apporté par le plaisir qu'ils avaient éprouvé ensemble. Il viendrait le moment où ils discuteraient de la scène, ce qui avait plu, ce qui devait être amélioré. Pour le moment, ils profitaient du silence réconfortant.

 

Éventuellement, Waylon dû enfiler de nouveau ses vêtements et ils durent libérer l’alcôve pour permettre à d'autres personnes de l'investir. Le plus jeune ne manqua pas de récupérer leur contrat. Il fit un clin d’œil au dominant et ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse.

 

« Fait pas cette tête, Eddie, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça t'a plu. »

 

Il n'avait pas tort mais Eddie n'allait pas le lui faire remarquer.

 

« Puis, tu dois admettre que pour une première scène improvisée, on s'en est très bien sorti. » Waylon s'humidifia les lèvres en y repensant et ce geste n'échappa pas à Eddie. « Il te faut un panel plus grand d'intensité mais rien que l'expérience ne peut pas arranger. » Fit-il remarquer avec un clin d’œil.

 

Eddie secoua la tête. Aucune correction ne rendrait Waylon moins têtu.

 

« Ce n'était le contrat que d'une scène. » Rappela-t-il.

 

Puis son regard capta l'éclat de sa bague ornant encore le pouce de l'homme et il ne pouvait nier que la vue lui plaisait.

 

« Tu ne peux pas me dire que cette scène n'a rien éveillé en toi. »

 

Waylon campait sur ses positions et cela faisait sûrement déjà plus d'une heure qu'Eddie n'avait plus la force de résister.

 

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. »

 

La confusion marqua les traits du plus jeune, alors Eddie dû se montrer plus clair. Alors qu'ils rejoignaient un coin plus calme, là où plusieurs canapés, poufs et autres coussins étaient mis à la disposition des participant pour se détendre. Il y avait une règle tacite qui impliquait que les soumis, à l'image de leur position, devaient occuper le sol. Les coussins et tapis mis à leur disposition étaient moelleux alors ils n'avaient rien à envier aux dominants pouvant s’asseoir sur les sofas.

 

« Je vous rappelle simplement que j'ai toujours eu un penchant pour la soumission. » Confia-t-il, en s'agenouillant au sol pour souligner ses paroles. Il put ainsi admirer la surprise qui marquait les traits de son dominant. Puis être remplacé par la réalisation. Eddie pu aussi observer l'un des sourire les plus éclatant que Waylon ne lui ai jamais offert. Alors il se disait que peut-être, peut-être c'était une bonne chose que de céder à la tentation.

 

« Je ne peux que vous suggérez la création d'un nouveau contrat, Monsieur. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> TW : Châtiment physique et humiliation.
> 
> Attention : Eddie baillonne Waylon lors d'une première scène : c'est FORTEMENT déconseillé, puisque de cette façon le soumis ne peut pas dire clairement ses ressentis sur la scène en cours. Tout se passe pour le mieux ici, mais je tenais à le préciser tout de même. C'est un choix que j'ai fait pour l'histoire, mais ce n'est pas un choix que je conseille à reproduire dans la réalité. 
> 
>  
> 
> Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui auront pris le temps de me lire! Si jamais vous voulez discuter vous pouvez me retrouver sur Twitter : @Garsloup


End file.
